Pot pourri
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Recueil de ficlets sur différents couples de l'anime-verse. Dent x Takeshi, OpticShipping ; Langley x Emmy ; Harley x Saori, KantoContestShipping ; Shinji x Satoshi, ComaShipping. Satoshi n'anticipe pas le coude qui jaillit et vient se ficher dans son estomac.
1. Sucré salé, Dent x Takeshi

**Pot-pourri**

Recueil de ficlets (moins de mille mots) sur différents couples de l'anime-verse. M/M, F/M, F/F.

* * *

Sucré-salé (Dent/Takeshi)

* * *

**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 750~

**Rating :** PG–13 (pour euphémismes et ellipses peu subtils. _Dent_.)

**Personnages :** Dent (Rachid), Takeshi (Pierre), Iris, Satoshi (Sacha) ; Dent/Takeshi.

**Notes :** OpticShipping, rencontre spéculative entre les deux mamans du groupe, réponse à un prompt d'Esqila. Sous-entendus mélangés au thème culinaire. JE NE REGRETTE RIEN.

Les activités officieuses du café de Sanyou City seront passées sous silence – même si l'épisode 5 de _Best Wishes!_ n'était pas du tout discret sur le fait que _l'arène est totalement un café d'hôtes_.

o

o

o

o

o

Après avoir observé les menus que Dent a jusqu'ici constitués pour Iris et Satoshi, Takeshi se déclare indigné par le manque d'_équilibre_ des repas : selon lui, trop de douceurs est un signe de mauvaise attention (de _mauvaises intentions_). C'est par pure nécessité que Takeshi impose qu'ils se réfugient dans la cuisine afin de transmettre à Dent son habileté ; c'est par pure politesse que Dent le suit.

La porte reste ouverte, Satoshi et Iris seraient libres d'assister aux leçons, mais, sans surprise, déclinent l'invitation.

Les gestes de Takeshi sont précis, rapides et efficaces. Lorsqu'il frôle les aliments, il semble leur insuffler une volonté qui les amènerait à bouger d'eux-mêmes entre ses doigts. Les couleurs des rondelles, soigneusement découpées, se combattent, se mélangent et tournoient dans le saladier qui les accueille, et c'est un spectacle dansant, une harmonie créée à partir d'un rien, l'orchestration d'une série d'acteurs convoqués.

Le monde entier naît et se transforme entre les mains de Takeshi.

Entouré par les viandes et les légumes à découper, Dent éprouve quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur la saveur de son aîné. Il s'est d'abord attendu à rencontrer une odeur épicée, avec, peut-être, du thym ou du basilic pour la rehausser : une texture un peu épaisse, mais chaleureuse, calme et mesurée. En vérité, son parfum se révèle sucré, une crème fouettée ornée de copeaux chocolatés, de sirop d'érable et de confettis dispersés, une infinie tendresse cachée derrière une apparente stabilité.

Les minutes s'écoulent en nuançant les effluves, et quand Takeshi lui tend finalement une louche à moitié remplie, Dent ne sait plus quelle odeur il est supposé respirer mais il est certain qu'il ne devrait pas avoir l'impression de goûter un dessert en avalant une lampée de ce ragoût. La main de Dent ne s'est pas emparée du manche de la louche, préférant se refermer sur celle de Takeshi, qui la portait. C'est pour avoir pleine conscience du met que Dent ferme les yeux ; c'est juste au nom de sa patience légendaire que Takeshi le laisse faire sans protester.

C'est simplement pour protéger l'expérience de Takeshi si, la fois suivante, la porte de la pièce est fermée (sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse déterminer qui en a eu l'idée).

o

o

Assez rapidement, les mouvements deviennent plus unifiés, ils parviennent à se coordonner et à faire les choses _ensemble _plutôt que parallèlement. Comme pour combler la sensation de vide auparavant amenée par le silence, les langues se délient, couvrant le bruit des liquides en ébullition.

Et s'ils sacrifient l'espace à la proximité, et si les mains se touchent au lieu de s'esquiver, c'est presque involontaire. Ils n'éprouvent pas, en tout cas, le besoin de le mentionner.

« Les meilleurs plats ne sont pas les plus élaborés », commente Takeshi lorsque Dent met en avant les trésors d'invention qu'il a dû déployer pour combler Iris et Satoshi au cours de leurs voyages.

Conciliant, Dent n'objecte pas, mais il demande, par curiosité, quelle est donc la chose qui compte le plus.

« L'amour », répond très sérieusement Takeshi.

Dent le regarde, intrigué.

« Envers le plat ? Ou la personne supposée le manger ? »

Takeshi se contente de parler de lien familial, de chaleur et d'esprit convivial ; Dent pose sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Tout ceci est peut-être vrai dans un domaine. Mais ce qui différencie un café d'une famille, c'est que l'on doit trouver un moyen rapide de séduire un client pour le fidéliser. »

Les doigts de Dent s'attardent quelques secondes sur les lèvres de son comparse ; ils n'en sont pas chassés.

o

o

Un jour, Dent décide qu'il peut lui aussi faire la démonstration d'une certaine catégorie de son savoir. Les ingrédients sont différents, plus colorés, plus festifs et plus légers.

C'est par prévenance que Dent se met à lécher les doigts de Takeshi lorsqu'ils se retrouvent empâtés ; c'est par pure maladresse qu'un peu de confiture tache la joue de Dent et nécessite l'aide de Takeshi pour être délogée (et c'est parce que le four a un peu trop réchauffé la pièce que les vêtements ont été partiellement enlevés).

o

o

(« Le mot d'ordre étant : la difficulté ne consiste pas à plaire, mais à soi-même savourer. »)

o

o

À l'heure du dîner, Dent et Takeshi annoncent finalement aux enfants qu'étant donné 'un certain accident' ayant débouché sur la carbonisation de quelques plats, ils vont tous aller au restaurant.

« Une réussite nécessite parfois un échec gastronomique », tente de philosopher Dent (sans rentrer plus avant dans les détails).

Ce sont les mêmes visages choqués qu'ils obtiennent en réponse, mais quand Satoshi demande « Pourquoi ? » d'une voix peinée, Iris, elle, observe les tabliers froissés et se contente de crier :

« _Depuis quand_ ?! »


	2. Perce neige, Langley x Emmy

Perce-neige (Langley/Emmy)

* * *

**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 1 000 mots (10 drabbles)

**Rating :** G

**Personnages :** Langley (Juliette), Emmy (Eva), brève apparition d'Iris, Satoshi (Sacha) et Dent (Rachid) ; Langley/Emmy.

(Pour les Pokémon apparaissant : Tunbear = Polagriffe ; Crimgan = Drakkarmin ; Kirikizan = Scalproie en VF.)

**Notes :** Emmy est le Personnage Du Jour apparaissant dans le BW027 (Kibago vs. Crimgan). Pas de nom de shipping (pour l'instant ?) ; techniquement plus un sens unique de Langley sur Emmy (OU BIEN–). Réponse à une proposition de shipping d'Azalee.

Dix drabbles de cent mots chacun, le texte ainsi formé est donc volontairement elliptique~

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Avoir pour objectif d'écraser _spécifiquement_ les dresseurs du Village des Dragons ne signifie aucunement que Langley tolère les dresseurs du type concerné _tout court_. Le menu fretin n'a pas grand intérêt mais, même facile, elle ne va pas fuir de l'entraînement.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, Tunbear démolit leur adversaire en deux attaques et Langley ne goûte pas sa victoire.

« C'était pitoyable, rien à sauver, by~e~

— Vous m'aviez demandé si j'étais originaire du Village des Dragons », s'accroche l'incompétente, sans s'offusquer.

Langley suspend son départ, se retourne, la voit sourire.

« Seriez-vous une amie de mademoiselle Iris ? »

Comme première impression, Langley n'avait jamais connu pire.

o

Il n'y a qu'un seul Centre Pokémon sur plusieurs kilomètres ; évidemment, elles s'y recroisent le lendemain.

« Eh, toi– comment c'était, déjà ? »

La dresseuse s'arrête une seconde de caresser son Crimgan pour lui répondre, naturellement.

« Un conseil gratuit : choisis un autre type. Les Pokémon dragons sont agressifs, violents, et conviennent uniquement aux sauvages sans cervelle. Et aux coupes de cheveux atroces », se rappelle-t-elle d'ajouter.

Avant de se reprendre.

« Par précaution : je ne _complimentais pas _tes cheveux. »

(Si Langley devait la complimenter, ce serait probablement pour le sourire calme, légèrement amusé, à faire fondre n'importe quelle neige, qu'Emmy lui envoie en retour.)

o

« Problème de stabilité au lancement », relève Langley.

Kirikizan, les bras également croisés, observe les fragments d'attaque retomber sur le terrain d'entraînement du Centre sans les esquiver.

« Le Draco Météor de Crimgan n'est pas encore parfait », concède Emmy. « Il l'a appris récemment.

— C'est _toi_. Si tu manques d'assertivité, ton Pokémon ne foncera pas !

— Mademoiselle Iris m'avait elle aussi conseillé d'être plus déterminée », signale Emmy en riant. (Langley _déteste_–) « Dites… après ce match, accepteriez-vous de m'enseigner ce que vous savez ? »

Puisque Langley n'a rien d'autre à faire… (_Pas question_ de laisser une écervelée qui accepterait la compagnie de n'importe qui _seule_.)

o

« Vous ne les appréciez pas, mais vous êtes une experte… ?

— Je suis une Dragon _Buster _», rappelle Langley dans un rictus joyeux. « Bien forcée de connaître ces aberrations pour mieux les ruiner.

— Ils valent la peine que l'on se donne pour les comprendre », tempère Emmy, assise à ses côtés.

Langley est déjà couchée dans l'herbe.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas devenir Dragon Master ? »

Emmy secoue doucement la tête ; ses lourdes boucles d'oreille ne tintent pas.

« Pour l'instant, progresser avec Crimgan nous suffit. »

Langley hausse les épaules, rabaisse sa visière d'une pichenette, croise ses bras derrière elle et ferme les yeux.

o

À l'aurore comme à l'aube, la lumière du soleil transforme l'acajou des cheveux d'Emmy en un roux plus brillant.

Malgré sa faute de goût fondamentale qui la _distingue _par principe, elle n'a aucun trait notable. Voyager avec elle n'apporte rien d'extraordinaire. Elle se montre aimable, mesurée et calme – ce que Langley n'osait plus attendre de ses congénères.

Langley a l'habitude de s'adapter ; sa compagnie ne la dérange pas particulièrement.

« Ohoh ? Ne serait-ce pas cette tête de pioche de mauvais genre ? »

… ou la fatigue plus que ce qu'elle croit puisque, au Centre suivant, ça n'est exceptionnellement pas _elle _qui surprend Iris.

o

« … tu veux savoir comment s'occuper d'un Pokémon _dragon _? »

La tête d'Iris aurait été hilarante dans d'autres circonstances.

« Voyons, dois-je louer la révélation qui t'a fait changer de bord, ou m'offusquer que tu _poses tes sales pattes_ sur _mon _fier et noble type ? »

Mentionner Emmy ne les rend pas plus compréhensifs. Sales enflures.

« T'essayes de _l'aider_ ? » chantonne, goguenarde, cette _peste _d'Iris. « Mademoiselle découvrirait-elle donc l'autre extrémité de sa bipolarité ?

— Non ! Ça _m'énerve _juste de voir des faiblards pareils sans défense !

— Et tu aimerais lui offrir une protection _rapprochée_, mm~ ?

— Langley voudrait devenir l'amie d'Emmy ?

— _It's confession tiiiiime_~

— JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS. »

o

Le pas d'Emmy, distrait et nonchalant, ni ferme ni hésitant, coule sur les routes comme si elle se promenait au lieu de voyager.

Elle écoute calmement les critiques (les entend-elle _vraiment_ ?), acquiesce poliment aux propositions d'itinéraires (a-t-elle un _avis_ ?), s'arrête et sourit chaleureusement en direction de Langley lorsque celle-ci se laisse distancer (pense-t-elle que Langley _regarde_ les mouvements de son dos ?), joue à s'entraîner (compte-t-elle réellement _s'améliorer_ ?), ne triture jamais ses cheveux courts (Langley _n'observait p–_) : la moitié de ce qu'elle fait finit inévitablement par irriter Langley.

(Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais demandé quel goût pouvait avoir un sourire.)

o

Les beaux jours, Emmy s'assoupit dos à Crimgan ; une petite tige indolente expirant l'apaisement et la tranquillité.

S'installer à même le sol suffit à Langley, mais Emmy se méprend, l'imagine dégoûtée du contact de son Pokémon. Juste pour la contenter, Langley accepte de dormir contre lui, elle aussi.

Emmy déplie largement sa couverture et les en recouvre toutes les deux.

« Vous aurez plus chaud ainsi », explique-t-elle.

Emmy lui dédie un sourire solaire, jovial et réconfortant, glisse sa main douce, précautionneuse et assurée dans celle de Langley, puis, sans se rapprocher, se cale davantage contre Crimgan – et Langley serait incapable d'objecter.

o

« Pourquoi dites-vous les détester ? »

Langley n'a pas grand-chose à cacher (… pas ça, du moins).

« Un jour, quelqu'un du Village des Dragons m'a écrasée en combat. Puisqu'ils mettent tant leur unité en avant : le tort de l'un est celui des autres, donc je rendrai à ces abominations ce qu'elles m'ont fait subir. Au centuple. Et avec les intérêts. »

Langley laisse une de ses canines poindre avant d'accrocher le regard de Crimgan.

« C'est aussi valable pour toi, grosse bébête. »

Par jeu, il lui répond en expirant de la fumée, et Emmy rit en caressant ses ailes, et Langley se sent stupidement parfaite.

o

« Choisis un type plus accessible », conseille (n'abandonne pas) Langley.

« Je ne voudrais pas me séparer de Crimgan », avoue Emmy, tout simplement. « Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais les voyages ne sont-ils pas précisément faits pour cela ? »

Emmy ne devrait pas pouvoir sourire ainsi.

« Les dragons ressemblent à des glaciers, vous ne trouvez pas ? » continue-t-elle. « Parfois abrupts et menaçant, mais aussi merveilleux et accueillants lorsqu'ils se laissent atteindre. »

Emmy ne devrait pas pouvoir la regarder ainsi.

« Certaines choses nécessitent juste du temps pour bien se construire », achève-t-elle doucement.

Et, évidemment, Langley serait incapable de protester contre cette chance-là.


	3. Coming out, Harley x Saori

Coming out (Saori/Harley)

* * *

**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ n'est pas à moi, mais il appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, Tsunekaz Ishihara, Nintendo et/ou le studio OLM (pas certaine qu'une mention inutile).

**Nombre de mots :** 900~ mots

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Personnages :** Harley, Saori (Solidad), Haruka (Flora), Shuu (Drew) ; Saori/Harley (mentions de Haruka/Shuu).

**Notes :** On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'a vécu le groupe de coordinateurs à Johto, après _Advanced Generation_~

KantoContestShipping (possiblement hérétique puisque couple impliquant Harley _et une fille_), traces de ContestShipping. Ou bien Harley et Saori s'amusent juste beaucoup. L'interprétation de Saori est très très subjective, mais je rappelle qu'elle souriait en racontant qu'elle avait fait perdre et pleurer Shuu à son premier concours.

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Les gamins se sont toujours fait un devoir d'annoncer leur arrivée dans les vestiaires de façon bruyante ou irritante : par rires inharmonieux, démarches lourdes, auras insupportablement victorieuses, ou bien simplement en étant Haruka.

« _Harley !_

— Cette fois tu vas vraiment trop loin ! » la seconde Shuu en fondant également sur lui. « Lâche Saori ! »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harley sent le sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Saori s'imprimer contre les siennes, puis en disparaître comme si Harley l'avait emporté avec lui sitôt le visage de Saori redevenu public. Clignant des yeux, ses mains quittant les cheveux roux, Harley reste un instant interdit avant de commencer à gesticuler et à se trémousser, feignant l'embarras devant la mine furieuse des deux gamins vraisemblablement prêts à en venir aux Pokémon.

« _Harley very confused!_ » s'exclame-t-il de sa voix la plus haut perchée. « Est-ce un crime d'embrasser sa _girlfriend _lorsqu'elle est consentante ? »

Elle qui était tendue et prête à bondir, Haruka devient presque instantanément aussi terne et blanchâtre qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« _Girl_– »

Les yeux de Shuu s'écarquillent, mais il ne dit rien, se contente de fixer Saori, nonchalante et curieuse, toujours adossée au mur.

« Choqués par un petit baiser porte-bonheur de rien du tout ! Moooh ! Leur côté prude n'est-il pas a-do-rable !

— Tu… te… c'est pas… » réessaie Haruka.

« Conseil de meilleur ennemi, tu devrais essayer avec Shuu-kun », lui lance-t-il en se dirigeant vers les coulisses, vérifiant une dernière fois que ses monster balls sont bien accrochées, soignant déjà son déhanché. « Bonne chance pour le concours, _kiss-kiss, bye-bye_~ »

Et Harley se rapproche de la scène suivi, en fond, par le cri étranglé de Haruka :

« T'étais pas _gay _?! »

Les têtes de Shuu-kun et du laideron sont, sans tergiversation, la meilleure partie de son _coming out _hétérosexuel. Ou pansexuel.

Harley n'est pas certain que les gamins y voient une différence, de toute façon.

o

o

« Quel dommage que l'esprit ainsi troublé de Shuu-kun ait sclérosé son _appeal_ et causé son élimination ! Et quel malheur que le manque de concentration de Haruka-chan l'ait fait perdre dès le premier tour quelques minutes plus tard ! _Harley very sorry_~ »

(Ceci a été la deuxième meilleure partie.)

Bien sûr, Harley ne se donne pas la peine de rendre son ton convaincant – quel intérêt, après tout ? Il n'y a aucune oreille salement indiscrète sur la terrasse découverte, et le concours est de toute façon déjà terminé. Le mal (ou la série de petits accidents contrôlés) est déjà fait et a déjà porté ses fruits.

« Je t'ai cependant battu en finale », commente calmement Saori en détachant sa tasse de ses lèvres, à présent courbées en un fin sourire.

Le thé récompensant une dure journée de mauvais coups a encore meilleur goût lorsqu'il est partagé, décide Harley. En bonne compagnie.

« Mais voilà un ruban bien trop étincelant qui n'atterrira pas dans leurs sales pattes », explique-t-il en posant index et majeur contre sa joue. « Harley considère ceci comme une _victory _personnelle.

— Sciemment chercher à ce qu'ils soient déconcentrés juste avant leurs prestations ne brillait pas par son honnêteté.

— C'était pour leur bien. Il faut leur montrer l'exemple ! Shuu-kun et Haruka-chan ne feront jamais le moindre progrès si on ne les piétine pas un peu, en concours comme en relations. »

_Et _ils se sont humiliés tout seuls devant leur public en accumulant les fautes honteuses, les attaques disgracieuses et un manque flagrant de discernement dans leurs déplorables tentatives de regagner un tant soit peu l'estime des juges et des spectateurs. Harley n'a pas oublié d'immortaliser ces instants magiques avec son appareil pour leur rappeler ce jour funeste à l'occasion.

« Ils sont intéressants », signale Saori en décroisant ses jambes pour les battre dans le vide, sous sa chaise, donnant de petits coups contre un des pieds de leur table. « Je les aime bien.

— Harley-san, lui, n'aime que les choses mignonnes et les bonnes personnalités. Et comme ils l'auront appris, elles n'ont rien à voir avec une histoire de _genre_.

— Dois-je prendre ceci comme un compliment ? »

Son ton distrait n'attend pas de réponse, encore moins dichotomique ; Harley se contente de lui sourire en haussant les épaules et cela leur suffit à tous les deux.

« J'aurais pu gagner sans tes déstabilisations », tient-elle finalement à signaler avant de le fixer d'un regard ingénu, amusé, et pourtant incisif. « T'attendais-tu à ce je me sente responsable de leurs échecs, au point de culpabiliser et de moi-même perdre lors de notre match ?

— Harley n'aurait jamais osé~ », se dédouane-t-il en tendant ses mains devant lui.

Saori n'est pas dupe, il le sait d'expérience et le constate à nouveau, mais elle ne continue pas son attaque plus avant.

« Haruka et Shuu ne se laisseront pas avoir une deuxième fois, à présent », pointe-t-elle du doigt en guise de conclusion. « Tu aurais dû réserver ce stratagème pour une _tag battle _où nous aurions eu à les affronter. »

Reposant sa tasse, elle presse ses deux mains contre son visage.

« Ils se seraient certainement emmêlés dans leurs gestes et leurs indications, auraient rougi et bégayé à chaque contact accidentel qui serait inévitablement arrivé grâce à leur proximité. Oh, et ils auraient perdu, bien entendu », ajoute-t-elle sans s'appesantir. « Mais ils auraient été tellement distrayants !

— Eh bien, si tu veux obtenir ce résultat… la _prochaine fois_, nous pourrions être en train d'utiliser les vestiaires à bon escient au moment où ils y poseront le pied, mm ?

— … Si tu coopères de cette façon, j'irai jusqu'à te révéler la recette de mon fond de teint.

— Tu es démoniaque, chérie.

— Comme certaines personnes, je prends seulement soin d'apprécier ma vie. »


	4. Sur le fil, Shinji x Satoshi

Sur le fil (Shinji/Satoshi)

* * *

**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ n'est pas à moi ; il appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, Tsunekaz Ishihara, Nintendo et/ou le studio OLM (pas certaine qu'une mention inutile).

**Nombre de mots :** 500 mots

**Rating :** PG–13

**Personnages :** Shinji (Paul), Satoshi (Sacha) ; Shinji/Satoshi.

**Notes :** ComaShipping. Vague violence, anti-romance.

Réponse à un prompt de delicious_hime, qui voulait quelque chose dans l'ambiance de « I Hate Everything About You » (Three Days Grace) sur eux.

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Satoshi n'anticipe pas le coude qui jaillit et vient se ficher dans son estomac ; le souffle coupé, il s'étrangle, tente d'inspirer une autre fois, mais le choc de ses épaules percutant le sol l'étouffe à nouveau et sa trachée reste vide malgré sa bouche vainement ouverte.

« Tu ne vaux vraiment rien », crache Shinji, et Satoshi entend, _sent _cette jubilation venimeuse et tranchante sous le mépris, comme un tissu asphyxiant pressé contre son visage pour l'emprisonner et le tuer un peu plus, comme si Shinji ne le faisait pas déjà en endiguant ses coups de genoux, en matant ses saccades pour le marteler avec un peu plus d'élan contre le sol, en faisant semblant d'ignorer les frappes que Satoshi dispense sans discontinuer.

Comme si, au lieu d'annihiler la résistance que Satoshi oppose à ses contraintes, il s'amusait à la nier.

Comme si Satoshi n'était ou pouvait n'être qu'un pantin malléable fait pour être secoué, tordu, jeté sans crainte de le voir riposter.

« Toi », renifle Shinji (et Satoshi, avec une pointe de satisfaction, _entend_ par cette voix étranglée que ses propres coups portent leur fruit, que Shinji a _mal_ à cause de _lui_, que Shinji est obligé de reconnaître que Satoshi n'est ni docile, ni _faible_, ni dépassé), « tu crois toujours que tu sers à quelque chose ? », mais sa voix furieuse et acide est entrecoupée et fragile, lorsqu'elle glisse le long de la joue de Satoshi, malmenée par les entrechocs et poings que Shinji n'arrive pas non plus à esquiver.

Satoshi renâcle ou rit, sans entrain, rapide, sec, amer, rit de sa victoire arrachée, rit du corps de Shinji qui reconnaît sa fatigue, rit du corps de Shinji contre lui qui dément toute indifférence (lui aussi), rit de Shinji qui ne vaut pas plus que Satoshi en ce moment Satoshi brûle et combat et proteste, incruste sur Shinji toute sa rage, même celle d'oublier les raisons qui l'ont originellement créée, même celle de ne plus arriver à penser comme il le devrait aux êtres chers que Shinji a blessés, à cette attitude que Satoshi abhorre, à ce fonctionnement qu'il exècre ; Satoshi frappe pour sa conscience de lui-même que Shinji amplifie, pour l'égocentrisme qu'il fait enfler en lui au détriment des autres ; Satoshi continue sa rébellion sans capituler, pour lui (se) prouver que même plaqué au sol pendant les quelques secondes précédant sa reprise de contrôle, il ne se laissera pas maîtriser.

Satoshi ne s'arrête pas, n'arrête rien, veut mordre plus fort et plus agressivement que Shinji pour ne pas simplement _embrasser_, veut griffer plus profondément pour ne pas simplement _toucher_, veut cogner plus durement pour ne pas simplement réclamer les frictions qui deviennent un besoin : Satoshi fait mal pour chaque douleur qu'il reçoit, fait mal pour chaque goutte de dégoût qu'il ressent, fait mal parce que, s'il déteste se retrouver enchaîné, déteste que l'on cherche à l'empêcher de bouger, il _hait_, au-delà des réclamations stupides et nauséeuses de son corps, que Shinji l'ait rendu si obsessionnel jusqu'à le priver de sa liberté.


End file.
